


Finalmente soli

by onlyna (robs)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robs/pseuds/onlyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poter trascorrere del tempo insieme, da soli in questo modo, è diventato raro. Soltanto loro, abbracciati su un letto fin troppo grande per ospitarli, senza urla dalla strada né scadenze da rispettare; una pausa da quel mondo che diventa più soffocante ogni giorno che passa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finalmente soli

Sorride, togliendosi la maglietta, nel vedere Harry seduto sul letto della loro camera d'albergo, la testa chinata un poco in avanti mentre digita in fretta qualcosa al cellulare, le sopracciglia appena aggrottate; gli è mancato, così tanto da non essere nemmeno divertente, durante quella manciata di giorni in cui sono stati separati.

"Ehi," mormora Harry quando lo sente arrampicarsi sul letto fino a spalmarsi contro il suo fianco; gli bacia una tempia sorridendo, prima di spegnere il cellulare e gettarlo sul comodino. "Sei stanco?" continua, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli e tornando ad appoggiare le labbra sulla sua pelle: Dio, quanto gli è mancato. Dormire senza il suo corpo contro il proprio è diventato terribilmente difficile.

"No, colpa del jet lag," sussurra, lasciando scivolare le braccia intorno alla sua vita per potersi accoccolare meglio contro di lui. "Il mio orologio biologico è convinto che siano ancora le quattro di pomeriggio. Voglio solo stare vicino a te per un po', mi sei mancato," ammette, non ancora molto abituato a rendersi così vulnerabile davanti a qualcuno, anche se si tratta di Harry, del _suo_ Harry.

Il ragazzo sorride ancora una volta, inspirando il profumo del suo shampoo, stringendo un po' più forte il braccio intorno alle sue spalle e lasciando che il silenzio scenda sulla camera, interrotto solo dal suono leggero dei loro respiri. Poter trascorrere del tempo insieme, da soli in questo modo, è diventato raro. Soltanto loro, abbracciati su un letto fin troppo grande per ospitarli, senza urla dalla strada né scadenze da rispettare; una pausa da quel mondo che diventa più soffocante ogni giorno che passa.

"Ehi," ripete Harry dopo qualche lungo minuto, aspettando che Louis alzi il viso per accarezzargli una guancia con la punta delle dita, delicatamente, come se fosse fatto di cristallo. Si china un poco per baciarlo sulle labbra, ad occhi aperti perché non vuole perdersi nemmeno un attimo, e sente Louis sorridere contro la sua bocca. "Mi sei mancato anche tu," sussurra, appena qualche centimetro a separarli, fissando le sue iridi chiare con affetto. "Ti amo."


End file.
